Pleine Lune
by Eden P. Blackcat
Summary: C'est encore une de ces nuits où Ciel est réveillé par ses cauchemars. Alors sous les étoiles et la seule lune, il laisse quelques unes de ses faiblesses ressortir. One Shoot.


**Titre **: Pleine Lune.

**Auteur** : Eden P. Blackcat.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et pourtant j'ai essayé de les kidnapper… sans résultats =p

**Note de l'auteur **: Je me suis encore bien creusée le cerveau pour trouver une idée. En écrivant mais aussi en réfléchissant, j'ai écouté beaucoup de chansons de Saez… cela m'a semblé m'inspirer. Pas les paroles, surtout les mélodies.

* * *

Le ciel nocturne était empli d'étoiles illuminant l'obscurité de leur faible lumière, accompagnées de la lune solitaire. Seuls quelques nuages venaient troubler le tableau du parfait ciel, gâchant l'illustration que tout le monde aurait aimé faire s'ils avaient eu un talent pour le dessin. Le calme régnait partiellement sur le manoir, ce soir. Les domestiques étaient endormis, tout comme Pluto. La nuit était le seul moment d'une journée où le calme était maître. Le reste du temps était passé en cris, morceaux de verres cassés, nourriture et cuisine brûlées, fleurs et pelouse éradiquée, aboiements et flammes crachées.

Parmi toutes les pièces endormies du manoir, celle du jeune maître abritait la seule scène active qui n'était pas un ronflement. En effet, Ciel s'était une nouvelle fois réveillé sous l'effet de ses cauchemars. Ses souvenirs hantés de flammes et de hurlements, vu par ses yeux d'enfant, venant parcourir ses rêves, éradiquant la beauté pour un peu plus de destruction. Ces images cognaient presque chaque nuit dans sa tête, et malgré les années passantes et le temps avide, il n'en avait jamais pris habitude. Qui pourrait avoir l'habitude de revivre inlassablement la mort de ses propres parents?

Ciel était un enfant qui essayait désespérément de ne pas exposer à la vue de tous ses propres faiblesses, essayant de paraître un bloc de pierre indestructible. La vérité… c'est qu'il était ce gamin qui au fond de lui rêve d'évasion, ce gamin qui rêve encore à une tendresse que ses parents ne peuvent lui apporter. C'est pour cela, qu'il profitait inconsciemment de chaque contact avec son majordome, comme quand il touchait sa joue pour retirer son bandeau, ou le portait sur des trajets à longue distance, quand ses pieds étaient fatigués. Ciel faisait toujours attention de donner l'impression, mais n'était jamais. Il s'était inventé une paroi, véritable coquille d'acier, qui n'était brisée que lors de ces nuits sombres.

Sebastian entra dans la pièce, a peine visible dans ses habits noirs, le visage juste éclairé par la lueur de la bougie qu'il tenait dans sa main gantée. Ses pas ne faisaient aucuns bruits sur le plancher, il se déplaçait telle une ombre fantomatique dans la pénombre.

« Jeune maître ? »

Sa voix grave avait brisé le silence. Son jeune maître s'était redressé dans son lit, l'air grave, ses cheveux décoiffés retombant sur ses yeux bleus mis clos, le regard baissé vers le sol. Le démon s'avança encore, se doutant bien qu'il n'allait pas recevoir de réponse, ou bien que celle ci serait désagréable. Mais il ne pouvait pas faillir à son devoir de majordome. Il serait là. Jusqu'à la fin. Au bout. Là, il récupérera enfin sa récompense. L'âme de Ciel. L'âme de son jeune maître...

Sebastian devait bien se l'avouer, il aimait observer les diverses réactions et attitudes de Ciel. Les étudier. Il aimait étudier sa personnalité toute entière. Son jeune maître l'intéressait beaucoup. En tant que démon et humain, ils étaient très différents et chacun aimait à connaître l'autre. Souvent, ils se tendaient des pièges ou s'abaissaient à des taquineries diverses.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? »

Bien sur, le démon connaissait déjà la réponse, mais c'était une simple politesse. Ou un début de dialogue ? Ou pour signaler que oui, il était encore là ? Sebastian marcha encore, pour aller se planter devant l'enfant, qui le regardait faire, avec un regard vide. L'étincelle de détermination qui y brillait toujours était éteinte, à présent, jusqu'au plus profond, on y voyait le néant. Le majordome posa sa bougie sur la table de chevet la plus proche, et s'abaissa à genoux devant son jeune maître pour être à sa hauteur.

Lentement, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son jeune maître. C'est vrai, il ne devrait pas le toucher ainsi. Il ne devrait pas le toucher, tout simplement.

« C'est encore vos cauchemars, jeune maître ? »

Encore une fois, il savait la réponse. Il espérait juste tirer une parole à l'enfant. Si immobile. Si fragile à cet instant. C'était le genre de moments que seule la lune pouvait parfois observer.

Les doigts du majordome quittèrent les cheveux noirs pour glisser sur la joue pâle, frôlant avec précautions. L'enfant c'était laissé aller au contact, fermant les yeux. Était - ce possible, que la caresse puisse l'apaiser ? Le démon continua de l'effleurer, laissant descendre sa main sur le cou frêle. Puis, il retira sa main, la rangeant près de son corps.

« Vous devriez vous recoucher. »

Ciel s'exécuta, sans un mot. Sebastian replaça correctement les couvertures, avec le soin qui lui était propre.

« Sebastian ? Pourrais - tu rester, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? »

Le démon fixa son maître de ses yeux rouges, un peu étonné de la demande qui lui était adressée. Habitué aux ordres de son jeune maître, il ne pensait pas avoir à faire à une _faveur_. Et, cette nuit, Ciel lui semblait si fragile, qu'il ne pouvait que lui accorder, comme de peur qu'il se brise.

* * *

Et voila, mon deuxième One Shoot sur Kuroshitsuji ~

Ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi, s'il vous plait *prends une voix à la Grell*

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce texte. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


End file.
